farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuhn Profile 1880 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Kuhn Profile 1880 is a Mixer Wagon available in Farming Simulator 15. The Profile 1880 can shred any type of Bale into its constituent material, and put that material to use. With a proper mix of Bales, it can also create Total Mixed Ration, a potent type of Cow feed. The Profile 1880 is a trailer, and can only be activated when attached to a towing vehicle. Overview The Profile 1880 is one of two Mixer Wagons available in the base game. Of these two, it has the largest holding capacity, but is not a self-propelled vehicle like the Kuhn SPV Confort 12. The primary purpose of the Profile 1880 is to create Total Mixed Ration, which can be done by loading the device with a proper mixture of Hay, Silage, and possibly Straw (as an optional filler material). The resulting TMR can be fed to Cows to increase their productivity to very high levels. Each of these materials can also be loaded into the machine on its own, in Bale form, in order to shred the bale back to a loose form. This loose form can be supplied to Sheep and Cows. Physical Properties The Profile 1880 is comprised of a large container with an open top, resting on a pair of wheels. At the center of this container are two rotating sets of blades that can shred apart Bales as well as mix materials together. The Profile 1880 has a Drawbar (Bolt) attachment at the front, which can only be directly attached behind small and mid-sized tractors. To attach it to larger tractors, you will need to use a Weight as an adapter. The Profile 1880's holding tank has a capacity of 18,000 liters. It can therefore hold up to 4.5 bales' worth of materials, and can produce up to 18,000 liters of Total Mixed Ration in one go. The store states that this device requires 66 kW / 90 hp to operate. In truth, any tractor can operate the device, including the smallest tractors in the game. However, to actually move the Profile 1880 around comfortably, especially when it's full and/or going uphill, you will need a much larger tractor with around 200 hp. Bale Shredding The Profile 1880 is capable of shredding any kind of bale into its constituent parts, and using the resulting material for animal husbandry as though it had never been baled. This can be done with Hay, Straw and Silage bales of any shape. This is done by simply dropping the bale into the opening at the top of the machine, using a Front Loader with a Bale Spike, Bale Handler, Pallet Fork, or any other similar device. As soon as the bale drops into the machine, it will disappear and turn into 4,000 liters of the same material the bale was made of. Since the Profile 1880 can hold 18,000 liters of material, 4 bales can be dropped into it to make 16,000 liters of loose material. An additional bale can be dropped in to make 18,000 liters, but this will waste half of that bale. Once the bale has been shredded, the resulting material can be dumped from the machine at any of the appropriate unloading points for that material. Straw can be unloaded into the shed at the Cow Pasture; Shredded Hay (which is functionally identical to Grass) can be unloaded into the feeding troughs at either the Cow Pasture or Sheep Pasture; Silage can be unloaded into a Fermentation Bunker for storage, or it can be unloaded into the Cow feeding troughs. The Profile 1880 cannot unload its cargo anywhere else. You can stop unloading at any time by driving away from the unloading point, or by hitting the "unload" button a second time. Note that bales of different types can be shredded into the same tank. If the mixture is exactly correct, you will get Total Mixed Ration (more on this below). However, if the mixture is not correct, the resulting material (which the game calls "Forage") has different properties depending on where it is dumped. For more on this, read the article on Mixer Wagons. Mixing TMR The most important function of the Profile 1880 is to create Total Mixed Ration (TMR). This material is the most potent type of Cow feed in the game. To create TMR, you will need to load the Profile 1880 with a mixture of Hay and Silage. There must be between 25% and 75% of each material in the Profile 1880 for it to count as TMR. Otherwise, you will get a material called "Forage" instead (read the article on Mixer Wagons for more on this). You can add Straw as a filler substance to this mixture, though it is not actually required in order to make TMR. The current ratio of materials inside the Profile 1880 can be seen by opening the hotkey help menu. If the bars are blue, you've got TMR. TMR can only be dumped into the feeding troughs at the Sheep Pasture or the Cow Pasture. If dumped into the Sheep trough, it is treated as regular Grass, effectively wasting the time and effort it took to produce the TMR. If dumped into the Cow trough, however, it is treated as a completely different material. The game will track the TMR quantity in the trough separately from Grass and Silage feed. As long as there is at least 1 liter of TMR in the trough, Cow Productivity will rise to at least 90%, and Cows will produce Slurry at a constant rate. Also, as long as they have TMR to eat, Cows will not eat any other substance that may be in their troughs. Since the most easily-acquired component of TMR is Straw, the cheapest mixture contains as much Straw as possible. With the Profile 1880, this would be a mixture of 1 Hay Bale (4,000 liters), 1 Straw Bales (4,000 liters), and 4,000 liters of Silage (either in bale or loose form). This produces 12,000 liters of TMR. Remember, if you put any more material of any kind into this mixture, it will no longer be considered TMR. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Bolt) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Mixer Wagons Category:Farming Simulator 15 Kuhn